


Wet Dog

by aimforthedogstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick!Sirius, non!magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimforthedogstar/pseuds/aimforthedogstar
Summary: Sleeping with a wet head has painful consequences that Sirius slowly learns.





	Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy drabble!

The alarm blared near his right ear and he was abruptly woken up by the sound. He cringed as the tone got louder and without opening his eyes and trying to move as little as possible tried to shut it off. After some scrambling, he succeeded. 

Having been awake only for a few minutes, he could already tell, it wouldn't be a great day if his heavy head was any indication. Still keeping his eyes closed, he rolled over onto his back, bringing his fingers to his forehead to apply some pressure to his mounting headache. A small groan escaped his lips and he slowly blinked his eyes open to find the bed empty of his boyfriend. Thankfully, he noted the curtains were still tightly shut so the morning sunlight wouldn't worsen his pain. He lay there for a few more minutes just wishing he could roll over and go back to a state of unconsciousness where he wouldn't have to feel the pain currently trying to split his head open into two. 

He resigned to himself that sleep was a luxury he couldn't really afford at the moment anymore and slowly made his way into the adjoining bathroom. All the morning rituals complete, he ambled out of their bedroom in search of his boyfriend and found him in the kitchen, at the stove, in nothing but pyjamas and messy curls, making pancakes humming along to some song playing on the record. Despite the pain, the scene made him feel all warm and tingly inside. He made his way to the small table just as his boyfriend turned around with a warm smile on his face and a cheerful good morning on his lips. Sirius returned it with a rather unenthusiastic reply of his own, all the while his fingers cradling his forehead still trying to alleviate some of the pain. The smile on Remus’ face morphed into one of concern as he made his way to the table. 

“What’s wrong?” Remus questioned as he sat next to his boyfriend.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just a small headache,” replied Sirius.

“Just a small headache?” asked Remus with some scepticism in his voice and added, “See this is why we don't go to bed with wet hair.”

“It was just a little rain, Re,” defended Sirius.

“Just like its just a little headache right?” scoffed Remus. He got up from his seat and made to stand next to the chair where Sirius sat, batting Sirius hands away and started massaging his temples with just the right amount of pressure, Sirius let out a contented sigh and leaned in to rest his head on Remus’ chest.

“I would really like to say ‘I told you so’ here, but I'm not going to as it appears you're already suffering for the foolish act of getting drenched in the rain and not bothering to dry yourself off before bed,” stated Remus all the while running his fingers along Sirius’ forehead and hair in a soothing manner.

“How kind of you,” grumbled Sirius as he nestled his head further into his boyfriend’s chest.  
Remus let out a chuckle and dropped his hands making his way back to the stove. Sirius let out a whine at the loss of those talented hands on his head right now and cried, “No! Forget about breakfast and keep massaging my head.”

“Well darling, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and a better remedy ]would be to eat something and pop a pill,” Remus pointed out with a teasing smile on his lips.

“Hey! Let me decide what’s a better remedy for my headache,” asserted Sirius, “so come back here and pamper me.”

“You’re a spoilt puppy,” chided Remus but still made his way to Sirius with a plate of food and placed it in front of his boyfriend and resumed his massaging.

“Mmmm,” moaned Sirius and turned his head and gushed, “I love you, Re.”

Remus smiled a fond smile, shaking his head bent down to capture Sirius’ lips and whispered “Love you too.”


End file.
